


Unforseen Collaboration

by AmunetMana



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied Jeremiah/Bruce, Implied Ra's/Bruce, Implied Slash, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmunetMana/pseuds/AmunetMana
Summary: Ra's has always been persuasive. And Jeremiah has always been willing to do anything for Bruce.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska & Bruce Wayne, Jeremiah Valeska & Ra's al Ghul, Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Unforseen Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago, without any intention to post it. This was not the teamup I ever expected to see, and it most certainly wasn't a ship I expect to have.
> 
> And yet, here we are, lol.

“You’re behind me, aren’t you.”

Jeremiah let out a sigh. He did not care for dramatics – not this kind of boorish, predictable gesture. He turned, staring down the intruder who did indeed stand behind him.

“I can conquer Gotham on my own. What makes you think I need your help…” Jeremiah hesitated, eyes roving carefully over his unexpected company. The man before him moved like a shadow, even as he glittered in rich fabrics and luxury. He smiled easily, but his eyes…Jeremiah straightened, almost imperceptibly. Interested, despite himself.

“…Whoever _you_ are,” he finished, tone remaining even. The man just continued to smile, like he had the answer to a joke Jeremiah didn’t know.

“Because, my boy, all this is not just about Gotham.” The man took a step towards him, and despite himself, Jeremiah found he leant in towards the man. The smile turned smug, satisfied; one which was filled with rich promises that Jeremiah had long thought himself insusceptible to.

“This, is about Bruce Wayne.”

Jeremiah’s heart jumped. It hadn’t done that since the gas, he thought absently. Well, if anyone were to move it, of course it would be him. _Of course it would be Bruce_. But he didn’t have time for sentimentality, not when this man was still paused, waiting for a response. Jeremiah made a show of lowering his gun.

“You still haven’t told me who you are,” he pointed out evenly. “Perhaps you should observe basic courtesies before you presume to try and sway me to your side.”

“Of course, my apologies.” And the man swept into a short, shallow bow. It was courteous, without a shred of mockery in it. It was an unexpected and honest nicety that Jeremiah hadn’t expected but reluctantly appreciated. “I am Ra’s al Ghul. I am the Demon’s Head, leader of the League of Shadows. I came to this place looking for a service from Bruce Wayne.” Ra’s al Ghul hesitated, and Jeremiah’s attention zeroed in on the micro flickers of his expression. “He delivered it, but I was mistaken as to the consequences of my actions. A rare occurrence, but one that took place. I intend to rectify that mistake.”

Jeremiah was silent for a time, turning over Ra’s’ words. “And just what do you require Bruce for? Whilst rectifying your mistake?” _What do you want from my best friend_? This was not the time for sentimentality, but Ra’s al Ghul smirked like he’d heard it anyway.

“He is my heir,” Ra’s announced loftily. “Even if I hadn’t seen it, I know. I have looked into his eyes, and I have seen his true self trying to break out of the shell he tries to keep it concealed with in.” he pinned Jeremiah with a dark gaze. “You’ve seen it too. Inside of him. You know what he must become.”

_Do I_? Jeremiah wondered. He foresaw many things for Bruce. He didn’t know which of them was real – didn’t know which were his own, which were left over from Jerome’s damnable book, from his ghost that had never completely gone. Didn’t know which were _true_, or which were merely fantasies.

“He will not break so easily,” Jeremiah said coolly, “a base full of fear gas was not enough.”

Ra’s eyes flashed, and for the first time his smile dropped.

“What you attempted would have made him mad,” he dismissed coolly, “that is not what he was meant for.” Ra’s’ eyes curved over Jeremiah, and Jeremiah had to force himself to stay still as Ra’s strode forward, circling him slowly. “I see it now,” Ra’s’ voice was a whisper, and Jeremiah felt a shiver – involuntary, uncontrolled – “you haven’t let yourself realise it. Realise what he was made for. You think too small. This city – it takes you all. Takes brilliance and traps it. All of you caught in your cycles, caught in your loops and traps you set for yourself.”

Ra’s’ mouth pressed down against Jeremiah’s ear, and he straightened at the touch, throat working.

“Your best friend, you called him,” Ra’s’ tone was mocking, “so caught up that you don’t even see it. You don’t even see what it is you really want from him. _What I want from him too_.”

Jeremiah lashed out before he could think, and Ra’s caught the blow easily. Jeremiah’s eyes were blown wide, his body shaking with the force driving through it, even now still trying to drive his fist as though he could punch right through Ra’s’ hand and into his stomach.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jeremiah hissed, and Ra’s laughed. It was a fond laugh, and the smile was back.

“You’re territorial. I can respect that. But what Bruce needs, in order to be shaped into what he needs to be…that will require the both of us.” Ra’s reached up to touch Jeremiah’s chin, tilting his head even higher.

“You want him,” Ra’s assessed, and Jeremiah flexed his jaw. “I want him too. I am not a man who shares, yet I feel that we will reach an understanding.” Ra’s reached out, touching his fingers to Jeremiah’s temples. It was like being sucker punched in the gut, as Jeremiah’s mind was flooded with images, with phantom sensations_. His hands on smooth skin. The smooth arch of a pale back, the clasp of heated, dark hands pinning wrists down. Ra’s’ smirk, Jeremiah’s heart rate_. And through it all, Bruce. Bruce, Bruce, Bruce, _Bruce Bruce Bruce._

When he came back to himself, his hands were grasping tightly at Ra’s shoulders, as he was half held up by the man. He was _hard_.

“What the hell was that,” he managed, staring up at Ra’s.

“That was a promise,” Ra’s told him softly, sweetly. “A taste of what is to come – of what we can achieve together.”

Jeremiah regained his footing. He released his grip, smoothed down his shirt. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes – the promise played out before him, hot and gasping and _Bruce_…

He met the eyes of Ra’s al Ghul.

“What do you need me to do?”


End file.
